The present invention relates to an automobile seat whose attitude is freely changeable from an ordinary state to a flat state.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. H7-27239 discloses a seat that is freely changeable from an ordinary state to a flat state. A seat cushion is forwardly rotated about a front end supporting fulcrum and moved to a substantially horizontal inverted position. A seat back is forwardly inclined about a lower end supporting fulcrum and moved to a substantially horizontal fall-down position. In the flat state, a reverse surface of the seat cushion at the inverted position and a rear surface of the seat back at the fall-down position form the flat surfaces that are substantially at the same height level.